


The William Darcy Diaries

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: And Romance, F/M, Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sometimes angst, and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is not the only one who has a VLOG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which William Darcy has no idea what to say

**Author's Note:**

> I finally stumbled about this gorgeous show and I watched all of it(!!!!) today.  
> So now my head is all full of Lizzie and Darcy feels and I was wondering how Darcy's VLOG might look like.  
> I hope you enjoy and please please comment how you liked it :)  
> Love, Dominatrix

Gigi laughs like a little girl when she pulls her brother into the huge living room, and the sound is clear and light as a tiny silver bell. He has missed hearing her laugh; it has gotten much scarcer since the thing with her and George happened. She’s pushing him down on a chair right in front of his computer, and laughs again when she sees the look on his face. Although she loves him with all of her heart, she is still his sister and therefore _loves_ to see him suffer this way.

“Gigi, this is nuts. I don’t even know what to say.”

“You’ll figure something out. Come on. Don’t be a chicken.”

It is a little strange to hear this being said to a guy in a very expensive, Italian suit, but Gigi doesn’t really care about conventions or how appropriate it really is to call your CEO brother a chicken. He shrugs his shoulders. He has been called worse.

He stares at the screen and is a little bit weirded out by his own face staring back in a very disturbing way.

“I’m not sure whether a VLOG is really a good thing.”

“Trust me. You’ll enjoy – maybe...somehow” she adds lowly to herself while sitting down on the couch and taking a book, pretending not to listen to everything he is about to say.

With a low sigh he turns to face the screen again, blocks the thought of how idiotic he has to look right now and just starts talking.

 

“Hi there. So I don’t really know why I am exactly doing this, but Gigi told me that people tend to _behave social_ and that I should totally try this. Yea. Like I love being social.” His little sister chuckles when she hears – and watched - how he is impersonating her, blinking his eyelashes in an exaggerated way that drives you mad when you look at it for more than half a second, and with a very high-pitched, too sugary voice.

“I do not talk like that” she intervenes laughing.

“This is not your VLOG, Gigi. This is mine, and I can do what I want.” He turns back to the camera and for a short moment a real smile is flashing on his lips that reaches his eyes and makes him look just as young as he actually is. But far too soon he tames his facial expression again.

“Anyway, I think this was enough for now. So – bye.”

 

“This is so stupid” he says directly after shutting off the camera, turning around on the wheeled chair and looking at his sister with raised eyebrows. He knows that she can’t stay serious when he looks at her like this, and he’s right. A tiny smirk curls around her lips before he gets all earnest again.

“I’m not uploading any of this anyway. And what gave you the idea in the beginning?”

“Well” she starts off evasively, “you could use a reminder of how you felt at certain events. Men of your age start to forget things. That’s life.”

“Of my age?” He stares at her in complete disbelief before they both burst out in relieved laughter.

 

What Gigi doesn’t tell him is that she had one really, really special person in mind when suggesting – no, it was rather ordering – him to record his thoughts on video.

And this special person might just sit in her own bed room and tell all her viewers how William Darcy is the biggest douche you should be happy never ever to meet.

In reality - she actually does right now.


	2. In which William Darcy's thoughts revolve around a special girl

Gigi keeps on forcing him doing this silly VLOGging - or however you conjugate this word – and what kind of a word is it anyway?

Darcy would never admit it because he knows that Gigi would mock him for months but secretly he feels very uncomfortable using words that consist only of capital letters. It makes him feel that they have far too much emphasis and it makes the act of a person sitting in front of a computer technically talking to people they have never met just seem so important.

And he doesn’t like to imagine that stupid things like these could be important for someone.

He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because he fears that someone he holds dear speaks bad of him. He has only few friends – which is a miracle in regards to his so open-minded and talkative nature – and he doesn’t like to trust people. It makes him feel far too powerless because he knows how much friends can betray you. It has been a bitter part of his life, and it would have been a lie to say that it didn’t change Darcy a bit. It taught him to be careful on whom to give his trust, or – even worse and more disturbing for him – his heart.  
“Hi again. So this is William Darcy - and I can’t believe to say my name every time because you people should remember my face after a few videos – and I’m still not quite so enthusiastic as my sister Gigi is. Her life is so much more interesting than mine is.”  
“No-ho it is absolutely not!” he hears her yelling through the corridor. “If it would be I wouldn’t need to hide in the kitchen to hear your babbling.”

He snorts because he knows she means it in a nice way, which is a way only very few people can manage. Her insults never hurt him because he knows she loves him and because there is always this little smirk in her voice when her gaze rests on his face and she tries not to smile.

With a light shake of his head he turns back to camera and he knows there are at least a dozen things he wants to talk about – he needs to talk about – but none of them belong in such a stupid VLOG, especially not with a curious sister lurking around. Strangely, all these things have one variable in common. When he looks right into the camera now he seems much more destined.

“This VLOG is going to be about a girl I met some days ago. She was rude and absolutely un-appealing and Gigi I know you’re still there. Go do some grown-up stuff and stop listening.” With a short however only half-hearted smile he hears how she mumbles something and leaves. He doesn’t speak until the sound of her door clicking shut gets to his ears.  
“So. The girl. What can I say about this girl? She is – as I said – rude and she doesn’t know how to behave. And hell she’s the worst dancer I ever met.” He has to keep himself from smiling when he remembers how awkward her hand has been on his shoulder and how full of disgust her gaze was as though she was trying to kill him with just her thoughts. And who knows? Maybe she actually was and she’s just very bad at killing people with her murderous glance.

Darcy keeps on chatting a bit about how the wedding was and how all the people had been rather dull. But in his mind he still sticks to the memory of the girl’s hand in his, and although their touch had been absolutely not wanted and none of them had known how to behave or what to say, he can’t let go of the thought on this girl called Lizzie Bennet.

What he doesn’t know yet is that this girl is right now recording a VLOG about “the most awkward dance ever”.


	3. In which William Darcy voices his first impression

He starts getting used to it, telling this small, blinking object what he thinks and what happens to him.

Actually, after six or seven VLOGs, he starts to upload the videos. He begins using “Domino”, which is a program supposed to help with communication. It’s still in the beta-phase and because of this will probably be full of glitches, but as he is the man actually planning the project it is only fair that he tries it out at first.

At least that is what Gigi says.

He is a little scared because he has never been good in being faced with critique but he knows that he will go mad if he just has these creepy videos on his computer.

The reaction is sometimes flattering, sometimes highly disturbing, but he never expected it to be the way it actually is. Some people call him _a very hot guy_ and suggest that he shouldn’t worry too much about this girl because _she’s not worth it anyway_. Darcy frowns when he reads this. Has Elizabeth Bennet really taken over a part of his thoughts? And – much worse – does everybody on the internet know? Does Gigi know?

But as the interest on this mysterious, horribly atrocious girl doesn’t end he makes his decision when he is sitting in his guest room at Bing’s house.

Well.

Bing calls it a guest room.

William - and probably 99.8% of the world population – would call it a room big enough for three people to comfortably live in. Bing is not posh or something. But sometimes he has strange views on certain things. And people. As certain girls William is forced to dance with also he has neither intention nor desire to.

Because of all this William decides to finally clear the matter up. He turns to the camera and looks it directly in the black, lidless eye like he is about to fight a battle.

“Domino, start recording.”

The program flashes up and Darcy sees a mirrored version of himself on the screen of his laptop.

“Hello everybody. My name is William Darcy. And this video is about Elizabeth Bennet.”

His forehead crinkles up all on its own. The sole calling of her name is enough to make his mind hide in a dark corner.

He knows that Gigi will completely freak out about this. In fact, she always freaks out about everything. Well. Little sisters. They’ve never been different.

William still has a bad conscience about leaving Gigi behind in San Francisco while he stays with Bing and his stunningly beautiful however slightly Janus-faced sister Caroline. Gigi didn’t feel too well lately, but she insisted on him leaving. Right now, their messages and William’s VLOGs are the only type of conversation they have.

Domino does have a video-chat mode. But Gigi keeps on refusing his offer to talk with him face-to-face. Kind of. He knows why. But he doesn’t dare to bring the topic on again.

He realizes that he hasn’t said anything for a quite long time, so he focuses his mind on Elizabeth Bennet again.

“A few of you asked how my first impression on her was. What I thought when I first saw her. So. Here’s the truth.”

He clears his throat. He never liked saying bad things about people.

Let alone people he barely knows.

Let alone people whose sister is driving his best friend crazy.

“What can I say. My first impression on Elizabeth Bennet. She was beautiful. She was cruel. She was unbelievably impolite. And I will call myself happy never to talk to her again. A desire which exists on both sides, I think. She was like an avenging angel if you leave out the angel. And the good intentions an avenging angel usually has. She was like a statue, and when I tried to at least start the littlest conversation to break this suffocating silence when we were dancing…Though you can’t really call it dancing, it was more two people wishing the world to swallow them down so they could escape…She brushed me off. And tried to stare down on me. From below. It was rather…awkward." He waits a second to think this word over. But it fits the situation. Though his mind is producing...other words which he doesn't want to use online.

"So, I hope I could give you an impression on my first meeting with Elizabeth Bennet, the girl with the stone eyes. Domino, end recording.”


	4. In which William Darcy suspects something

“Hello everybody. This is William Darcy and my best friend has gone crazy. About a Bennet girl. Like the stay here wouldn’t have enough drama.”

He smiles shortly because he knows how much Gigi will like it that William finally talks about his friends. Well. Friend. To be honest, Bing is his best friend since he can think. They grew up together. They are like brothers. But in a good way. Not in a George Wickham way.

William forbids himself the thought about this guy. This video was supposed to let out his feelings, not spark up his bloodlust for certain men again.

“As I said. Bing is going crazy about Jane Bennet. He met her at the Gibson wedding. You might remember the Gibson wedding. Awkward dances. Girls with stone eyes. And yes. Jane Bennet is the sister of said stone-eyed Lizzie Bennet. I would have never thought it. Nobody would have. Well, apart from their names. Obviously. But they are so…They have nothing in common, except their nerve-racking mother. Bing says that she is…I think he called her eccentric. And this is the worst insult Bing is capable of saying without dropping dead to the floor. It has to be some kind of genetic defect. It is literally impossible for somebody to infuriate Bing so much that he decides not to like them. This is why I constantly worry about him. Maybe because I want to protect him. More likely because I don’t want him to suffer the way my…”

He stops himself soon enough to keep the words in his mouth. Gigi would never ever forgive him if she would see her brother on the internet, talking about the things that broke her heart and kept it careful ever since.

“So. This Jane. She is nice. She’s like the girl next door. Or at least that’s what she wants us to believe she is. She smiles far too much. I wonder if her face hurts. More important. I fear – though of course I don’t know yet – that she might like Bing not because of Bing. But because of what he is. What he has. You know. His money.” It makes him uncomfortable because he knows far too little about Jane Bennet to doom her as a gold-digger. But the idea is there. And it is impossible for him to erase it again. “I don’t want to say that she was only friendly to him because of his social status. I just think he should be a little more careful. The Bennets are an…eccentric family, to use his words. I don’t want them to influence Bing’s life in a way that won’t be good for him. Domino, end recording.”

Gigi will kill him for this. He knows it.


End file.
